User blog:SpringThing14/A Wierd FNAF:SL Dream I had Last Night
Hello! I am kind of bored, so I decided I'd discuss a strange dream I had last night. It is kind of related to FNAF:SL, but also isn't. Here we go. Sister Location was just released on the iOS platform. I was excited to try it out. It had both the game, and custom night. If you didn't get all stars, custom night could be bought for $3.00(this happened because of what Freezy did with his Summer Job: Custom Night). However, it wasn't the same. You see, for some reason, it was sports/athletic themed. The reason it changed being a lot of times, Scott couldn't fit all Fnaf content onto a different platform, so less is added. This time, he changed it up completely. The custom night had less animatronics, with the new characters and an extra. Eventually, I played it. I should mention that I was literally put into the game. I walked with a group of people, and told a guy I didn't personally know this disappointed me a little bit, since it wasn't really FNAF:SL. We then walked around for a while, looking for the main auditorium. We ran into many large rooms that looked big enough, but they weren't it. We eventually found it. The auditorium was mostly dark, Exocet for the large, highly lit-up stage. It had a background that slightly resembled a sports field, with about 9-18 animatronics on stage, all in a straight row. I only remember a version of Baby, who probably wore a shorter skirt, and her hair and clothing were all blue. This was inspired by BipBop, a character in Summer Job: Custom Night, which was created by Downtwon Freezy with BipBop by Non-Zombos. The other character I remembered was some type of bird, kind of like a game mascot. While not in order(and happening later on) I do remember entering the place. It was in a large mall, and there was a very large. booth with a sign saying, "Maid Baby's" with a lady singing some random song near it and talking to people who passed by. You supposedly would walk forward and find an enterance to the underground Maid Baby's. Before I talk about Maid Baby, I should remind you I walked through here several times for some reason. Maid Baby appeared to be black, like the animatronics in BL. She looked like the second Baby teaser, but Baby was black. This didn't make sense, since she was in no way a Maid, and didn't represent the sport-ish version of Baby. Eventually, the game led me to some office area, where people would print stuff. I saw a few familiar faces from some of my classmtes at school, and woke up. I told myself, "I should write a blog about this." Hope you enjoyed me tell of this strange dream! I have no idea why it was related to sports, or why it happened period. But what I do know is that it was cool to experience in a dream, as it felt like I really was playing the game. If you'd like, share a dream you had below! Thanks! Category:Blog posts